Lucy in the Courtyard
by PolarBearMagus
Summary: Series of OneshotsDrabbles: Edmund finds Lucy in a courtyard at Cair Paravel, the Pevensie children return to the mansion, missing chapter from Prince Caspian, and Caspian himself.
1. Lucy in the Courtyard

A/N: Just a short little scene with Lucy and Edmund, because I had a Narnia bug skittering around my brain. That sounds kind of gross. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A young woman, grown into her gracefulness, surveyed the courtyard from her stone bench. It was fall in Narnia, and the trees had lost most of their leaves in brilliant color. The fountain in the center was dry, closed down for the winter. The courtyard was encircled by open corridors, and from time to time a courtier would rush by, their footsteps echoing off the stone.

She pulled her cloak tighter around her to ward off the cold. It was a bit stupid of her to be out here in this weather, but she needed to think.

Heavy wool settled on her shoulders. With a start, she twisted around to find her brother, who smiled sheepishly.

"You couldn't pick a warmer spot?" Edmund asked.

She grinned and scooted over to make room for him. "The cold air sharpens the thoughts," she told him mysteriously.

"Had enough in there?"

"Did you?"

He laughed. "I'm all right when it's trade routes or ambassadors, but when we get to fishing rights…" He shook his head in mock defeat.

"I couldn't stand those southerners fawning over me," she said with a shudder not entirely due to the cold. "It's like they think if they're nice to me, I'll marry them on the spot."

Edmund sensed they were nearing the real reason she was hiding in the courtyard. "They're not all bad," he protested. "What's the name of that big blonde one, the one in bright purple?"

"Nysath?!" she cried, snickering despite herself. "The Baron of Nysath?"

"I thought he was nice," he said with a sly smile. "Very…attentive…"

"More attentive to himself than to me," she objected. "I think he carries around a mirror just so he can stare at himself all day."

"No, the mirror's definitely for looking at you from around corners or when you're surrounded by all your other suitors."

"Perfect stalking device," she agreed with a laugh. Then she stopped, and pulled the cloak tighter, looking out across the courtyard.

He followed her gaze. Mr. Tumnus was walking through one of the corridors. He saw them, and waved; they waved back.

When the faun was out of earshot, Edmund glanced at his sister. She was staring down one of the cobblestones and twisting her fingers in her dress.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"You want to go back to the treaty negotiations?"

Lucy managed a shaky smile. "They can't talk fishing rights without us, can they?"

"No," Edmund said, helping her to her feet. "No, they can't."


	2. Cleaning House

A/N: Here's another little one-shot. It's super short, but I like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, the irony!" cried Edmund. "The Kings and Queens of Narnia reduced to servants' work!"

Susan threw her polishing rag at her younger brother. "We wouldn't be 'reduced to servants' work' if _someone_ hadn't broken the window."

Lucy stuck out her tongue at Edmund in a very un-Queenly way.

"Or if the Macready hadn't caught us nearly fifteen years later," added Peter, and all four of them burst out laughing.

The four Pevensie children, who up until three hours ago had been hunting a white stag in the forests of Narnia, were now scrubbing and sweeping every inch of the Professor's mansion as punishment for breaking the stained glass window with a cricket ball. Mrs. Macready had screeched at them for a quarter of an hour, then shoved every cleaning instrument imaginable into their hands and set them to work.

"Do you think they'll be all right without us?" asked Lucy, and the mood quickly sobered.

"I'd like to think so," said Peter. "Our advisors are more than capable of stepping in while we're gone."

"There wasn't any trouble brewing, either outside our borders or within them," said Susan.

"Don't worry," said Edmund, although he wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't speaking to himself. "We'll find a way back soon enough."

Lucy smiled, reassured for the time being, and turned back to polishing a floor-length mirror. _Aslan will find a way,_ she told herself. _He must._

A crash of broken pottery echoed through the hall.

"Edmund!"

"Sorry!" he said, holding out his arms awkwardly. "I forgot I haven't grown into my limbs yet."

Lucy made a face. "We're going to have to grow up all over again, aren't we?"

Laughing at all that implied, the lost monarchs of Narnia returned to their chores.


	3. Missing Scene of Prince Caspian

A/N: This is a missing chapter from Prince Caspian. I don't remember when the Pevensies found out everyone they had known was dead, but it always bothered me that they didn't care. Especially Lucy, who in addition to Mr. Tumnus, seemed to have a deeper connection with Narnia and its people than did Peter, Susan, or even Edmund. Feeling C.S. Lewis left out a small, but crucial, scene, I decided to write it for him. (super short, but hey.)

* * *

"Oh there you are," said Susan in relief. Her younger sister was hunched on a rock, knees to her chest and arms wrapped tight. "We were so worried – Lucy?"

Lucy twisted around to look at her sister. Her eyes were red, her cheeks blotchy.

"Everyone's dead," she said. "They're all gone. The Beavers, the Foxes, Riam, Ossian, Mr. Tumnus…" she choked, and burst into tears.

Lucy brought out a handkerchief, apologizing, but she cried even harder when she realized it was Mr. Tumnus'.

"Oh, dearest." Susan hugged her sister tightly, rocking back and forth like their mother used to do all those years before.

They stayed there for a long time, what felt like hours. Then the tears were wiped away, the faces washed from canteens, and they returned to their brothers.


	4. Caspian's Wanderings

_A/N: Wrote this shortly after the movie. This was a ship that in the beginning had me rolling my eyes but by the end I liked it very much. Also, Andrew Adamson: genius. Turned a crappy book into a great movie. And for those of you who remember my last chapter/rant, he TOTALLY put in that missing scene, I actually punched the air in triumph in the theater._

* * *

Caspian leaned against a certain tree, arms folded. A year ago, he had last seen Susan as she walked through the gateway and disappeared forever. It seemed like this morning and an eternity at the same time.

He had finally found a moment's peace from his duties, and decided to get some fresh air. His wanderings had led him here.

Caspian carefully avoided looking at the horn hanging at his side. Susan's horn. He would have used it a thousand times by now except that she had said she would never be able to come back. She was beyond his call now.

Strange how he hadn't even known her that long. How she had spent most of that time rejecting his attentions. How they had saved each other's lives. How she had kissed him goodbye. How she had glanced back right before the gateway had taken her away.

He shook his head to clear the memories. Brooding would do no good now. Not when she was gone.

No, she could still come back. She had to. The queen of old could be wrong. She had proved that before. He could call her back.

His hand was unstrapping the horn from his belt before he even knew what he was doing.

"Your Majesty?"

Caspian started guiltily. A young woman was standing at the bottom of the steps. She was watching him, clearly worried. "Is everything all right, Your Majesty?" she asked. "Are you calling the kings and queens of old again? Do you need their help?"

"No," Caspian said a little too quickly. What was he thinking? The horn was a call for help, not a summoning for love. Ashamed, he re-knotted the strap.

"I was just thinking," he added lamely.

It seemed to work. The girl smiled in relief. "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but I've been sent to summon you to council."

"Thank you." They started back for the citadel.

It was time for Caspian to stop wandering and return to the real world.

Until Susan called to his heart again.


End file.
